Descended from Greatness
by LitChic007
Summary: Follows the Next Generation as they head to Hogwarts, following in their parents footsteps and simultaneously trying to break from their shadows. Rated T just in case, though I doubt it's necessary
1. Lily and Hogwarts

**Descended from Greatness**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own most of these characters, or a majority of the storyline, props to JK Rowling on that._

**Just me thinking about the Next Generation and what it would be like when they attended Hogwarts. **

_For reference purposes: Lily, Roxanne, Hugo, Lucy, Lysander, and Lorcan are all first years. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius are 3rd years. Fred & James are 4th years. Louis and Molly are 5th years. Dominique is a 7th year. Victoire and Teddy have graduated (I've not decided if they've been married yet or not, but I don't think they have as Victiore would have only graduated 2 years prior)_

* * *

Kings Cross Station was bustling as the Potter family made their way hastily towards platform 9 ¾. Lily, her bright red hair fastened securely back in a braid, found herself growing short of breath as she struggled to keep up with her family. Suddenly her father stopped, causing her to nearly ram her trunk into his rear.

He grinned down at her, eyes gleaming through round wire-framed glasses, "Ready Lily?"

Lily nodded excitedly, not trusting her own voice, this was it. She sprinted toward the brick wall and ran right through it, onto platform 9 ¾ . The platform itself was a familiar scene for Lily, she had been her twice a year every year every since James' first year at Hogwarts four years ago. But never had she been the one leaving. Her heart threatened to leap from her chest and she turned to see her mother lecturing her older brothers.

"James, no tricks, no jokes, no shenanigans, no misbehavior, and no justifying any acts that you know in your heart are wrong."

James grinned cheekily, "But Mum, what if I really need to-"

He was cut off by a sigh, "No exceptions James. I blame your father, naming you after 50 percent of the marauders, he was asking for this."

She turned her attention to Albus then, who had come dangerously close to wandering off, "Albus, pay attention sweetheart, and get out of the library occasionally alright, make some friends, and look out for your sister. Merlin knows James won't."

Albus nodded reluctantly, though Lily wasn't positive if the reluctance was in regards to her, or to the demand to leave the library. She scanned the crowded platform looking for a familiar face, being a part of the Weasley family meant that a good portion of Hogwarts students were her cousins, and she loved her cousins.

She reached up to pull on her fathers shirt, "Dad, can I go look for Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

He shook his head, "You'll see them soon Lil, besides the platforms crowded I don't need you wandering off and getting lost."

As if on cue Lilly heard her Uncle Ron's familiar voice over the crowd, "Harry! Ginny!"

Just behind Ron and Hermione, Lilly saw her cousins Rose and Hugo. She and Hugo were particularly close, and would be starting Hogwarts for their first time together. She leapt up and down, waving her hand in the air, "Hugo! Over here! Come look at my owl!"

The owl had been a gift from her parents, they had just given it to her the night before and she was thrilled to show it off to her cousins. The owl was a pleasant tawny color, and a bit smaller than average, but Lily thought he was the best owl she'd ever seen.

Hugo's eyes lit up as he ran over, his own trunk thumping behind him, "Wow! Your own owl! What'd you name him?"

Lily grinned proudly, "Arnold."

She heard her Uncle Ron snort and make a comment to her mother, "Bout as good at naming owls as you are Ginny."

Her mother scowled, "Pigwidgeon was a fantastic name and I stand by it."

Ron shook his head, "Right, right, because what owl doesn't want to be called Pig?"

Ginny simply shrugged, "You nicknamed him that, not me."

Hugo began to talk then and Lily stopped listening to the adults bickering, "That's brilliant Lil, Mum and Dad say I can just borrow Rose's owl for now," he shot a disdainful look at the white owl housed in a pink cage, "But Mum promises if I pass all my courses she'll get me my own owl next year, and I'll never have to borrow Lenora again."

The trains whistle interrupted them and their parents burst into a frenzy.

"Alright time to go!"

"Do you have everything?"

"James you cannot bring those with you they aren't allowed."

"Rose close Lenora's cage before she gets out and you miss the train catching her."

"Hurry now!"

"Lily dear are you ready?"

The last one was her Mother, staring kindly down at her, only a hint of panic in her eyes. Lily swallowed hard, "Yeah, I'm excited."

Her father wrapped her tightly into a hug, "My baby girl gone off to Hogwarts all grown up," he set her back down and smiled warmly at her, "Write to us every day, as often as you can, we expect Arnold to get a good work out."

James' voice rang out behind her, "Your going to miss the train Lily!"

Her parents both squeezed her tightly one last time and then they were gone and she was on her way.

On the train, Lily and Hugo found an empty compartment and got comfortable, trying to bottle their excitement. The compartment doors slid open to reveal Lucy and Roxanne, their other cousins, first years as well. Roxanne had dark skin and a wild curly mane of dark hair that had always reminded Lily of a lion. Lucy on the other hand was small and pale, not an imposing character at all, her red hair was a bit dark, not as flaming and apparent as the rest of the Weasley clan, and though curly it was quite tame. Both girls already had older siblings at Hogwarts, just as Lily and Hugo did. Roxanne's big brother Fred was in James' year, also a Gryffindor; and Lucy's sister Molly was a year ahead of James and Fred, though she was in Gryffindor as well.

The four cousins shared excited and nervous glances until Hugo, exercising a trait he'd received from his father, blurted out the question they'd all been wondering, "What do you suppose is going to happen if we aren't all in Gryffindor?"

Lily elbowed him in the side, "Hugo, stop, we'll be fine. My Dad always said no one house was better than another. Besides, Rose is in Ravenclaw and your parents don't think any less of her."

Lucy piped up then, a soft voice, "Ravenclaw isn't a bad house at all. Wit beyond measure? Hard to say something bad about being intelligent."

Hugo sighed, "Alright Ravenclaw isn't bad, and I know Hufflepuff is fine as well, but I'd die before I had to write home to my Dad that I was in Slytherin."

All four fell silent, realizing they'd all been worrying the same thing, the uncomfortable silence was disturbed by the door sliding open once more, two boys entered, both fair skinned and blonde haired, which matching blue eyes. Lily recognized them from pictures around her home and the occasional brunch her parents dragged her too. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were the twin sons of her parents friend Luna and her husband Rolf.

Lorcan, the more outspoken of the two, grinned widely at the cousins, "Mind if we sit? Everywhere else is full."

They moved as to make room for the two boys and Hugo continued on talking, "What about you lot? Worried about the sorting?"

Lorcan shrugged and nodded toward Lysander, "This one'll be in Ravenclaw, no doubt about that. Bloody brilliant he is," he sighed then, "figure they'll toss me wherever they see fit, I'm not picky."

Lysander had blushed a bit at the compliment, but hadn't spoken up. Lily looked at him intently. She and the twins had been thrown together on more than one occasion, they were the same age and their mothers were exceptionally close friends, but they themselves had never really developed a close friendship. She figured she regretted that, it was probably a bit sad she was entering her first year at Hogwarts and her only friends were her cousins.

Lucy spoke up then, "I just hope the courses aren't too bad. Molly said potions is bullocks."

Lily grinned, "My brothers hate potions as well, but if there's anything I enjoy it's doing well where they can't," she reached into her bag and pulled out a letter, "Besides we know herbology will be a breeze, I mean it's Neville, he's over at least once a month."

"Speaking of brothers," Roxanne started, "Where are they? I mean not that I'm not glad Fred isn't here to tease me about being a Slytherin, but they are suspiciously absent aren't they?"

Lucy shook her head, "They can't be planning anything, Molly's a prefect this year, Dad already told her the shenanigans have to stop if she wants a shot at head girl."

"Does Molly even want to be head girl?" Lily asked. She loved her older cousin dearly, but could barely imagine her as a prefect, much less head girl. Nothing against her, but Molly was fun, she pulled pranks with Fred and James, she acted brashly and bravely and thought about consequences second. They weren't exactly traits that made an excellent head girl.

Lucy shrugged, "Dad wants her to want it, I guess that's really all that matters."

Lily sighed, she understood that. Her parents did their best to make it clear to their children that they had nothing to live up to. They were individuals and their parents would be proud of any and all of their choices. However, society didn't always agree. James and Albus were expected to be just as brilliant as Dad in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Auror legacy would thrill the prophet. As the only daughter of The Chosen One, Lily felt immense pressure to be perfect, pretty, put together, and well behaved every moment of every day. She already knew the day she was married would be bloody mess with the press attention. She sympathized with Molly, sometimes it sucked not being able to do what you wanted.

* * *

Lily stood in line just in front of Lorcan and Lysander, awaiting their sorting. Her heart thudded in her chest, and her palms were sweaty. The conversation on the train had been a mere hour ago, but it felt like days. She barely listened as the others names were called, occasionally a few would catch her ears.

"Adam Corner! HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ella Finnigan! GRYFFINDOR!"

At the mention of Gryffindor Lily did mention to look up. Ella Finnigan was a slight girl, with sandy hair and a splattering of freckles. Lily vaguely recalled her father mentioning a Finnigan in his classes at Hogwarts and wondered idly if there was a relation.

Before she knew it her name was called, "Lily Potter."

There was a hush in the Great Hall. Had that happened to everyone? She wondered nervously, she hadn't been paying enough attention to the prior sortings to be sure. Timidly she sat on the stool, and Headmistress McGonagall placed the weathered old hat on her head. She heard it murmur quietly, "Ah another Potter, yes, yes, quite a bit of potential here I see… loyal, intelligent, definitely cunning," Lily tried to suppress her worry, maybe she wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor, "But bravery lies in your heart girl, just as your fathers and mothers, join your family in- GRYFFINDOR!"

Grinning in relief Lily made her way to the Gryffindor table, greeted by hoots and hollers. Her brothers smiled and gave her a thumbs up, and Molly scooted over to make room for her. The roar died down and Lily strained to see the rest of the sorting, she'd already missed most of it during her panic attack.

"Lorcan Scamander," Lily gazed across the room as Lorcan was called for "HUFFLEPUFF" and a grin crossed his face.

"Makes sense," James began, "given his parents."

Lily's brow furrowed, "Mom always said Luna was a Ravenclaw."

James nodded, "Yeah, but Rolf was in Hufflepuff."

Lysander walked up next and Lily noticed he seemed to look just as nervous as she had felt, though the look of concern left his face the second the hat cried out "RAVENCLAW"

Most everyone had been sorted now, all that was left was the small pile of Weasley's at the end of the line.

"Roxanne Weasley… GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily clapped along with the rest of the table, and made sure to scoot over as Roxanne took her seat.

"Lucy Weasley"

Lucy looked even smaller from afar, and Lily felt herself lift a bit off her seat from leaning so far forward, waiting for the hat to make its decision, and then-"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lily and the rest of the family clapped excitedly as Lucy made her way over to the Ravenclaw table where Hugo's older sister Rose, their cousin Louis and Lysander made room for her to sit.

Hugo was last, and he was almost shaking as the hat was placed on his head, the hat remained silent for what seemed like an immeasurable time before finally calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table greeted Hugo with roaring applause and he sat down beside Lily, grinning widely.

McGonagall stood then and the room hushed, "Welcome to Hogwarts, and for those returning, welcome back. I do have a few short announcements…" she paused to let the groaning die down, and then smiled, "that can wait until after the feast." She clapped twice and suddenly the tables of the Great Hall were filled with delish courses, and with hearty cheers the whole hall tucked in.

Eventually even Hugo and James leaned back from the table stuffed, an attribute Lily had rarely seen them express. McGonagall stood once more and began her announcements, "I would first like to make a point of informing the 1st years that the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason as it is expressly forbidden for students to enter unsupervised, let this also serve as a reminder of that same fact for returning students who may have forgotten so over the break."

Lily may have been imagining it but she could have sworn McGonagall was looking right at James and Fred as she spoke, "Furthermore our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that any Weasley products are expressly forbidden in the hallways, to see the full list of forbidden items you may visit Mr. Filch who has posted on his door."

Lily smirked as she heard Fred murmuring behind her, "Oi, I'm a Weasley product, am I forbidden in the hallways?"

McGonagall continued speaking, smiling broadly, "Let's have another fantastic year, prefects please escort your houses to their respective common rooms, you are dismissed."

Molly stood and raised her hand into the year, calling, "1st years, follow me please!"

Lily, Hugo, and Roxanne followed Molly closely along with their fellow 1st years, huddled together as if they feared they would be attacked and that strength in numbers was their only hope. A tall boy with tanned skin and dark curly locks joined Molly in leading the 1st years and introduced himself as "George Jordan" the second Gryffindor prefect. Lily decided she liked George, particularly due to the blushing Molly did every time their eyes met. Lily might have been young, but she could tell when someone was fancying a boy. They reached the portrait hole where the Fat Lady stood guard, Molly offered her the password, "Exempli Gratia" and the portrait hole swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room, decorated lavishly in scarlet and gold it took Lily's breath away.

Molly lead the first year girls up to their dormitory, and for the first time Lily really looked at who she'd be spending the next 7 years with. There was her cousin Roxanne of course, trailing closely behind her, staring wide eyed at the common room, behind her there was a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes, who Lily was fairly certain went by Christa Walker, sticking closely to Christa's side was a tall girl with sunny yellow blonde hair and bright blue eyes named Brenda Turner, and just behind them, lagging at the end of the group was slight little Ella Finnigan, her sandy hair and freckles made her stand out a bit, and Lily once again wondered if she had any relation to her fathers past classmate.

The girls found themselves in a circular room decorated in drapes of scarlet and gold, their were 5 large four poster beds extending like spokes from the outer walls of the room. Molly and Roxanne quickly claimed beds next to one another, and Lily smiled at Ella Finnigan as she took the bed to her other side.

Lily held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Lily."

Ella shook her hand, smiling shyly, "I'm Ella, you're Harry Potter's daughter aren't you?"

Lily sighed internally, but forced an outward smile, "Er, yeah, he's my Dad."

The sandy haired girl just smiled apologetically, "I didn't mean to sound like such a prat, it's just, my father was in his class here at Hogwarts, wouldn't stop talking about it for the last few weeks actually. Apparently they fought together when _You-Know-Who _invaded Hogwarts."

Lily smiled, "I thought 'Finnigan' sounded familiar, I'm sure my Dad's mentioned him before."

Roxanne strode over, "Hi, I'm Roxanne, I my Dad was a few years above yours, George Weasley?"

Ella grinned, "Dad's talked about him, real hilarious bloke he was wasn't he?"

Roxanne smiled back widely, "Still is, sometimes I think he pulls more pranks than Fred!"

* * *

Lily wrote to her parents at the end of the week,

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_I love it here. Hogwarts is beautiful and brilliant and everyone is lovely. You've probably heard but in case you haven't, Roxanne, Hugo, and I are in Gryffindor! (Lucy's in Ravenclaw but we've talked and honestly I think that's what she preferred). The girls and my year all seem very sweet, and I've become quite close with one, Ella Finnigan, she says her father was in your year Dad?_

_James and Albus have been relatively well behaved, and they tell me to mention that it's been a week and they haven't allowed me to be kidnapped, hexed, or possessed (or worse yet according to James, snogged)._

_Oh I nearly forgot, Professor Rukin asked me in Defense Against the Dark Arts the other day when Dad was coming in for another guest lecture. I told him I'd ask so here I am._

_I am enjoying my classes, Slughorn says I'm a natural at potions, he said you were as well Dad and you're bollocks at potions so I'm not sure I trust him. Transfiguration is exceptionally difficult but I figure I'll get the hang of it eventually, plus the Gryffindors have double transfiguration with the Ravenclaws so I suppose if all else fails Lucy will help me. Neville sends his love back, though I did have to wait until after class to give him your message because I couldn't exactly raise my hand in the middle of herbology and say 'Professor Longbottom my parents send their love' now could I? I'm very much enjoying Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, though we haven't really begun anything challenging yet so I suppose it's too soon to tell._

_And Mum don't worry, I'm perfectly warm, and I eat enough, and I've made friends. You don't need to bug Aunt Angelina and Aunt Hermione every day to see if Roxanne or Hugo have mentioned me in their letters, I'm fine. Thanks for caring though._

_Love,_

_Lily_

On her way to deliver it to the owlery she was intercepted by James, "Oi Lily! Is that a letter for Mum and Dad?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, don't worry, I said nothing but good things of yours and Albus' protective services."

James grinned, "Of course you did, mind if I add a note?"

She sighed and handed him the letter, pulling a quill from his pocket James scrawled on the back of the letter,

_Love and miss you; SEND FOOD – James_

Lily just shook her head, "Really James, you'd think they were starving you here."

He simply grinned, "If there is anything worth learning little sister, it's that you can never have enough homemade food."

With the letter sent, James' addition and all, Lily headed back to the Gryffindor common room where she was intent on finishing her essay for transfiguration. She had hoped she could persuade Lucy to meet her in the library and help her with it, but Lucy had already finished it and was bogged down with Defense Against the Dark Arts homework that Lily hadn't even gotten to yet. Ella and Roxanne joined her by the fire and together the three of them attempted to tackle the essay.

An hour later Ella sighed and measured her paper for the 4th time, "Still a foot short, at this rate I'll be finished in time to enjoy my 7th year."

The girls laughed wearily, and Lily groaned, "I'm an inch short, and this point I'm going to resort to looking up synonyms for my words that are slightly longer just to add a bit of length."

Albus walked in through the portrait hole then, grinning widely, "Evening ladies, why the long looks?"

Lily groaned, "Stuff it Al, this essay is destroying us."

Albus just shook his head, "You think that's hard? Take a peak at Molly's coursework, it's her OWL year, that stuffs cringe-worthy," he paused, "I haven't seen Dominique's work, mainly because she rarely leaves the library anymore, but it's her NEWT year so it must be worse. Consider yourselves lucky!"

He retreated up to the boys dormitory, but the knowledge that it just got worse from here hadn't cheered the girls at all. Lily finally dropped her quill and rolled up her scroll, "There, done, it might be a half inch short but hopefully they aren't feeling picky."

Roxanne let her head fall onto the table, "I've got a foot and a half left, just kill me now girls, put me out of my misery."

Lily chuckled compassionately, and then noticed Hugo exiting the boys dormitory, "Hugo!" she called, waving him over, "Have you finished the transfiguration essay yet?"

He shook his head, his shoulders falling a bit, "Nope, 2 feet left, I've barely started."

She patted him on the shoulder, "Lucky for you, I've just finished and this lot is almost done, have a seat, if you can help Roxanne and Ella finish I'll lend you mine as a basis to work off of."

Hugo took Lily's place at the table, and she made her way back to her dormitory, rewarding herself for a job well done with an early night's rest.

The following Monday Lily headed off from breakfast toward the greenhouses for her morning of double Herbology. She fell into stride with Lorcan Scamander, the only Hufflepuff she was really on a first name basis with. He greeted her cordially and together they entered the greenhouse, minutes from being late.

Professor Longbottom shot them a warning look, but Lily could tell he wasn't really mad, and she smiled apologetically back at him. Roxanne and Ella were already there, standing near the front with Hugo, she'd dilly dallied in the great hall, talking Quidditch with Fred and James and now she was paying the price. They were directed to split into groups of three, and Lily's friends sent her apologetic glances from near the front of the room.

Lorcan just smiled and gestured to a stocky cheerful boy beside him, "You could join us, if you'd like."

The grinning dark haired boy was Adam Corner, and Lily vaguely recalled hearing his name at the sorting ceremony. He and Lorcan were perfectly nice, and made fantastic herbology partners, doing most of the work, chatting animatedly the whole time.

"What's your favorite course so far Lily?" Lorcan asked as he repotted a suspicious looking plant.

Lily shrugged, "Probably potions, maybe charms, or defense as well, really to soon to tell I suppose."

Adam Corner smiled, though it seems that was all he did, "You must be bloody brilliant to enjoy potions, I don't have the knack for it. Mum says I'm meant for defense, though Dad says that's just due to the fact that she fancied Harry Potter when she was in school. Of course, Dad got her in the end, though Potter did have a crush on her from what I hear," he laughed again, "Not that it matters though, I'm not very good at defense, figure I'll have a go at Quidditch next year though, built a bit like a beater, might do a decent enough job."

Lily managed a smile, but found it odd to hear about her Dad fancying anyone other than Mum. She was certain Adam must've missed her last name when they'd been introduced, because he seemed unabashed.

Lorcan however, seemed a bit uncomfortable and tried to steer the conversation away from the Potters and back to coursework and Quidditch, "Er, that sounds brilliant Adam. I personally think Lily should try for seeker, she's got the build for it."

Adam sized her up, not in a crude way, just as if he was evaluating a broomstick on it's wind resistance, then he shrugged, "Probably, though don't know if you have much of a chance at seeker if one of Potter's kids goes for it," he was off on his tangent again, grinning obliviously, "neither of my parents ever played for a house team, but Gryffindor's more into legacy than Hufflepuff. Which I s'pose is a good thing considering I'm the first in my family to be in Hufflepuff, Dad was a Ravenclaw, but I wasn't bright enough for that, I'm no troll but no one would mistake me for brilliant. Mum was in Gryffindor, makes sense for her, but I'm not nearly as outspoken as she was, too timid I s'pose, to be a lion."

Lily nodded, Adam was a nice enough guy she figured, blissfully unaware of the world around him as he rambled on about this or that. It was sort of nice, it gave Lily a break from having to make conversation. Lorcan smiled apologetically at her, seeming a bit embarrassed at his friends antics. But Lily didn't mind, Adam didn't mean any harm, which was really all that mattered to her. Class wrapped up and she said goodbye to the two Hufflepuffs, waiting outside the greenhouse for her friends. Roxanne, Ella, and Hugo emerged looking much worse for the wear, and they eyed Lily's dirt free clothing suspiciously.

"Why don't you look as bad as we do?" Roxanne grumbled, pulling dirt clumps from her wild curly hair.

Lily just shrugged, "Lorcan and Adam did the majority of the work, guess I didn't really notice how beat up they were getting."

Roxanne called her something that sounded like "prat" but then grinned endearingly.

The foursome made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, and soon after they were seated Lily pulled her potions book from her bag.

Ella groaned dramatically, "That sorting hat and I need to have a chat, the way you carry on with that book is enough to make me think you're a Ravenclaw."

Lily ignored her, and opened to an early page in the book titled, "Antidote for Common Poisons". Slughorn had mentioned that they'd be brewing it in class this week and Lily refused to be underprepared for the one class she was actually excelling in.

Hugo groaned, "We don't even have potions until Wednesday!"

Lily continued to ignore him, taking notes of the ingredients, bezoar, mistletoe berries, and unicorn horn. She recognized the first item immediately, her father had pounded that into her from day one, if someone is poisoned, "just shove a bezoar down their throat". She and her brothers would laugh and laugh, but Dad was serious. She knew he'd used a bezoar once to save Uncle Ron, and he always had them in the house, claiming that if someone was poisoned he sure as hell didn't have the time to brew a potion. She shook her head fondly at her fathers slightly paranoid antics and continued to read.

Roxanne tossed a roll at her, and it landed in the middle of her page, "Earth to Potter, we have charms in twenty minutes, if you're going to be a colossal nerd you could at least prioritize."

Lily closed the book, giving up for the time being, and retorted, "You know as well as I do that all we're doing in charms is taking notes on the proper pronunciation of 'wingardium leviosa' thanks to Lorena Goyle."

In the week prior Lorena Goyle, a Slytherin 1st year, had hexed someone in class, Lily knew very little about it as she tried to stay as far away from the Slytherins as possible, even when she did have classes with them. All she knew was that Professor Flitwick was enraged and had punished the whole class with notes. Thereby turning what had been the most social carefree course of the day into another long boring session of transcribing, nearly as bad as History of Magic. Not looking forward to it at all, the four reluctantly trekked to class.

* * *

Lucy met the four of them outside of the Gryffindor common room the next morning and together they walked to Transfiguration.

"How's Ravenclaw treating you?" Lily asked conversationally, and saw Lucy grin.

Say what you might about Ravenclaw but Lucy really had blossomed there. In less than two weeks she'd become more outspoken, she smiled more, and she carried her self with three times the confidence she had previously.

"Fantastic," Lucy exclaimed, "the girls in my dorm are all quite nice, and I've actually become decent friends with Lysander Scamander, he's nice enough as well."

Roxanne, unable to ignore any sort of drama, raised her eyebrows suspiciously, "Lysander Scamander huh?" She waggled her eyebrows mischievously, "nice enough doesn't sound like even the tip of the iceberg."

Lucy just shook her head, "Not even Roxanne, I like Lysander well enough but, lets just say being in Ravenclaw has succeeded in putting me off of ever dating a Ravenclaw boy."

"Why's that?" Hugo asked, in between bites of a chocolate frog.

Lucy just smiled, "They're all so bloody brilliant and they know it. I mean, Lysander isn't exactly pompous, not at all to be honest. But I'm talking more about personality. I'm calculating enough, if I'm going to date a boy he better bring the passion because I don't have enough for the two of us."

She blushed at the end but Lily understood, she herself was Lucy's opposite, fiery, a little too wild, and often acted first, reacted second, raged third, and then finally thought fourth. She needed someone calm and calculating to balance her out. She smiled to herself, maybe she should date a Ravenclaw. They entered the Transfiguration room then and the conversation went unfinished as they took their seats, Lysander waved Lucy over and they followed.

"Hello Lily." Lysander greeted me as I sat down on the other side of him.

I smiled, "Hey."

At first I found it odd that Lysander had chosen to only greet me, until I remembered that other than Lucy he knew me best. Sure most of the Weasley's had met Lysander or his brother on varying occasions that their family attended, but it was our mother's friendship that lead to us spending about a weekend a month in each other's company. I wondered vaguely about what he would have done if Lucy hadn't been sorted into his house, if I was his closest friend other than his twin.

Professor Switch called us to order. She was one of the younger professors on staff, and many a boy had been caught remarking what he'd like to do with her during detention. She had medium brown hair that she tied back into a low bun, and a slight but well developed figure that went nicely with her warm smile. She was no bimbo though, Valerie Switch was directly related to Emeric Switch, the author of their book "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration", and as a result she knew her stuff.

"Settle down class," she called, and hush fell over the room, "Today we will be continuing on in our work of turning a match into a needle. Last class many of you were able to achieve either a needle shaped match, or a match shaped needle, but none were successful in performing a full transfiguration. Your homework was to practice and study the proper technique, today we will see if you have done so. Begin."

Nearly half an our later Lily was glaring at her match and waving her wand angrily, "Dammit you little shiny git, be a match!"

Lysander nearly doubled over laughing at her and she frowned, looking at his slowly filling matchbox, "Showoff."

He shrugged, "I could help you if you'd like."

She took a moment to consider, deciding which she valued more, her self respect, or her grade. Realizing she needed to pass this class she conceded, "Alright, how'd you do it?

He raised his eyebrows a bit, "A Potter who knows when to ask for help, impressive."

Lily ignored the jibe and simply gave him a look that communicated 'go on'.

He picked up his want and pointed it at the needle in front of him, "The trick," he explained, "is to be confident and forceful, but not angry and uncontrolled," he shot her a pointed look and waved his wand with a decisive flick and suddenly there was no longer a needle on the desk but yet another perfectly formed match for his collection.

Lily looked at her wand uncertainly, "You're telling me it's all a state of mind?"

He shrugged, "Basically, it helps if you very clearly envision a match in your head, clear directions are always helpful."

After a few failed attempts Lily started to see some improvement, and by the end of the class, with a few more pointers from Lysander, Lily turned in a fully transfigured match. Sure it was a bit pointier than your average match, but it was a huge step up and she was proud of herself. She even received a "Well done Potter" from Professor Switch.

Lysander grinned at her as they left the room, "Well done Potter indeed."

Lily smiled shyly, unsure about this budding friendship, "Thanks again, you saved me."

He laughed and shrugged it off, "All in a days work Potter, all in a days work."

He and Lucy walked off then, headed towards the Ravenclaw common room, and Roxanne stared Lily down, "I take it back, he doesn't fancy Lucy, he fancies you."

Lily just shook her head, "Our Mum are friends, really close, have been forever, I've known him since we were in diapers."

But Roxanne didn't look convinced.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Please review! I really appreciate commentary and criticism as long as it's constructive!  
Also I am not sure if the story will remain in Lily's perspective, I may branch out in the next chapter and focus on another Potter or one of the Weasleys.  
(Let me know what you think/who I should write from next. I live to please!)**

**Reviews make me write faster :)**


	2. Rose and Scorpius

**Descended from Greatness**

**Disclaimer:** Majority of Characters & Storylines aren't mine. You go J.K. you go.

* * *

Rose hurried down the hall, her bushy red hair falling free of the sloppy bun she'd managed that morning. She readjusted the books in her arms and prayed to Merlin she wouldn't be late for History of Magic. It was the bloody git Malfoy's fault. Rose shook her head as she thought of Scorpius, now there was a bloke who needed to be knocked down a few pegs. For three years she had barely spoken to him and then last week she gets called into Professor Flitwick's office with him to discuss a disturbance during a 1st year charms class! Like she can control some 1st year twat who thought hexing someone in class was a smart plan. According to Professor Flitwick, the 1st year (something Goyle or Boyle or whatever) had been arguing with another Slytherin in the course about Scorpius. Apparently this Goyle girl fancies him and was going on about how he was flirting with her etcetera. At this point Rose was still utterly confounded as to why she was called in, but she stayed respectfully silent as Flitwick explained further that the girl who had gotten hexed had told Goyle that Scorpius couldn't fancy her because he was already smitten with Rose Weasley.

Flitwick had sighed at this point and looked at Rose, "I know you can't control these things, but you're a good student, and I don't want to see you getting involved in anything that could distract you from your studies. I called you both in here to remind you that education comes first here at Hogwarts. You are both very bright, and 1st years squabbling over your love life tells me that you might have some external issues. I want you to know that every faculty member here is willing to talk if you ever need help sorting through a difficult issue."

Rose had nodded, her face bright red out of anger and frustration and a bit out of embarrassment, she had thanked Flitwick and fled the room. Scorpius Malfoy fancy her? Please, that boy fancied nothing other than his own reflection in the mirror. Besides, she'd heard the stories of his father and the apple never falls far from the tree. She had left Flitwick's office that day with the intent to forget about the entire ordeal, that was, until Scorpius Malfoy cornered her on her way to History of Magic this morning.

He'd swaggered up to her, a grin playing on his lips and said, "So I guess the secret's out."

She'd bunched her eyebrows together confusedly, "What secret Malfoy?"

He just smiled and shook his head, "Don't pretend you don't know. That 1st year was right, I do fancy you, what do you say?"

Rose had simply stared at him dumbstruck. How pompous could you get? 'What do you say?' as if she would never dream of saying no!

She shook her head, "I'm late for History of Magic, I don't have time for your little ego parade right now."

And with that she had stormed off, leading her here, rushing down the hallway with barely a minute to make it to class. She slid into her desk seconds before Binns began to teach and breathed a small sigh of relief, pulling out her quill to take notes. She had been writing about Goblin Rebellions for no more than 3 minutes when a bit of scroll was placed surreptitiously on her notes. She glanced over at Madison Wood, a Gryffindor who she considered to be quite a close friend, she smiled and unfolded the parchment .

_**The punctual Rose Weasley was late? Spill girl, what happened?**_

Rose smiled a bit, then scratched back a quick response, hoping she wasn't missing anything too important on Rebellions.

_Two words: Scorpius Malfoy_

She saw Madison's eyebrows raise as she read the note and then Rose returned to her notes, picking up somewhat close to where she left off, Goblins were still rebelling so she couldn't have missed to much. It took awhile for Madison to respond to her note, and by the time she had Rose had filled nearly a full scroll with notes, and didn't feel as bad about letting the message distract her.

_**What'd Malfoy want? Was it about that 1st year again? I really don't know why they had to involve you in that. Even if Scorpius Malfoy did fancy you it's not like you fancy him as well!**_

_Actually, that's sort of why he stopped me. He told me he fancied me, and then (get this) his big line was "so what do you think?" Ugh, it honestly makes me shudder just to think of it. As if I'd be caught dead dating that pompous pure blooded prat. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole "I fancy you" thing was just a ploy, everyone knows Malfoy's a player, it'd probably be a great story for him, "The Time I Snogged A Weasley"._

_**Have you considered that he might actually fancy you? I mean, he is pompous, no one's doubting that. But when has he ever had to sincerely ask a girl out? I believe his general mating ritual is to raise his eyebrow and have the girls come running. Maybe "what do you think?" was the best way he knew how to ask you out. I'm not telling you to date Malfoy, I'm just saying, there are other angles as well.**_

_Stop being so smart about this, I'm the Ravenclaw remember? I'm supposed to be calculating and impartial and you're supposed to be passionate and irrational. Don't mess with the program Wood._

_**Oh no, how will the world react when they hear that the perfectly punctual future prefect Rose Weasley just got out thought by a "irrational" Gryffindor. THE SCANDAL!**_

Rose chuckled and stuffed the note into her bag as the rest of the class packed up, she and Madison were joined by her cousin Albus as they left class.

"You were late today Rose, I thought you might've died." Albus joked, his bright green eyes dancing mischievously.

She just shook her head, "That's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

"Not really," he smirked, "you did once tell you'd rather die than be late."

"I wasn't late," she pointed out, "I was exactly on time."

"In Rose Weasley's world those are synonyms." Madison added, grinning at her friend.

Rose laughed them off and continued on her way, she was headed back toward the Ravenclaw common room to work in a bit of studying before her next course. She never made it there though, she was intercepted by Scorpius Malfoy for the second time that day.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "What do you want Malfoy? Was one rejection not enough for you?"

She was surprised to look up and see a look of concern, and maybe even nerves, displayed obviously on his face, taking the place of his usual haughty stare, he looked down at his feet before looking back up and starting to talk, "I respect your feelings Rose, but I, well I was just, I guess I was wondering why."

"Why?" she repeated, dumbstruck.

He nodded slowly, "Why don't you fancy me?"

Rose felt her face flush as red as her hair, anger coursed through her, what was he playing at?, "Look Malfoy, I don't know what your angle is here but I am not falling for it. I'm not a one time snog, I'm not an easy snog, and I could never fancy someone as pompous and self serving as _you." _

She stormed off, not giving her self time to register the shock and pain on his face as she spun in the other direction.

* * *

Nearly a month had passed and Rose Weasley had all but forgotten about Scorpius Malfoy. She was lounging in the Ravenclaw common room with one of her closest mates, Elizabeth Alton, a pretty brunette with straight shiny brown hair and a small soft presence. The two girls were slaving away on a potions essay, and had been for nearly two hours.

"What are the mistakes that cause the potion to turn orange?" Elizabeth asked, frantically scanning her book.

Rose responded absentmindedly, "Too many rat spleens, or overdoing it on the leech juice. Most other mistakes will render the potion poisonous."

"Thanks." Elizabeth responded, scribbling that down before she forgot it.

Rose was nearly finished with the essay, and was looking forward to ending the last sentence and never looking back, when the door to the common room swung open and her cousin Lucy entered with Lysander Scamander, both 1st years looked a bit confused.

"Uh Rose?" Lucy started, walking up to the table as to not be overheard, "I don't want to bother you, but Scorpius Malfoy is looking for you."

Rose glanced up with a start, then scowled, "Well he can keep looking for all I care."

Lucy looked at her feet and mumbled, "Well, uh, you see, he sort of already found you, he's right outside, says he's been there for over an hour. He won't leave unless you talk to him, and it's almost curfew."

Rose cursed, then apologized to her younger cousin for doing so in front of her, before heading out the door. Sure enough Scorpius Malfoy was stationed directly outside the common room, lounging against a wall, his icy blue eyes seemed to light up and thaw when he noticed Rose, and a grin broke out across his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Rose asked forcefully, a frown carved into her face.

His grin faltered but he pushed on, "You're right. You aren't just some girl I fancy, and you definitely aren't easy, and I would never ask you to fall for someone self centered and pompous," he paused to collect himself before starting again, "The thing is, I do fancy you Rose Weasley, you're bright, and very beautiful, and witty, and just… well just brilliant. But I don't want to snog you tonight, or even next week, you aren't easy Rose, and I want to work for you. I want to earn your feelings, and more than anything I want to show you that I'm not pompous and that I care very much about people who aren't me, and I care very much about you."

Rose stared at him, this was Scorpius Malfoy, white blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a mouth that she'd rarely seen not sneering; and here he was professing his love for her, humbling himself before her. But this was also Rose Weasley, and she was in Ravenclaw for a reason, she was not going to be swayed by pretty words and grand generalizations, she needed facts, experiments, proof, and action.

"That's all very kind Scorpius," Rose forced herself to speak in a kinder tone, "But anyone can string together a few heartfelt phrases; through your actions I still see the same pompous boy. Sweet words don't make you a sweet person. Please go back to your common room now Malfoy, it really is late."

Once back inside Elizabeth and Lucy approached her, "What did he want?"

Rose just shrugged, "Oh not much."

She wasn't really sure why she wasn't telling them, she just knew that she enjoyed having the information to herself. She excused herself to bed then, deciding that the essay could wait until morning. She sat in her room looking in the dressing mirror, unplaiting the braid she had done that morning, watching her bushy hair become less and less maintained as she worked. She gave herself a long hard look in the mirror. She was often told how much she resembled her mother, though she was certain they only said that due to how similarly bushy their hair was. Rose's features were like her mothers, but more softened, rounded, she envied her mothers defined jaw line and striking cheek bones, she would have given anything for them. Hugo had gotten them, the lucky git. She supposed her blue eyes were nice, a good compliment to her red hair; but nothing about her image explained why Scorpius Malfoy of all people would seem so suddenly taken with her.

Desperate to get Malfoy off her mind, Rose began to pen a letter home, realizing she had never answered her mother's previous owl.

_Dear Mum,_

_Sorry it's taken so long for me to write back, I've been positively drowning in work. But I'm sure you remember your own third year. (Though I'm willing to bet yours was much more thrilling than mine)._

_Hugo is fine, I know he hasn't been writing but honestly Mum, it's Hugo you can't expect much from him now can you? I'll be sure to notify you if he starves or gets killed or anything mental._

_I'm top of my class by the way, Professor Longbottom (I suppose I could just call him Neville in my letters) just told me last week. I'm thrilled that all my hard work has paid off, but now I have to work twice as hard to make sure I stay at the top. I really don't know how you did it all Mum._

_Oh and for Dad: No I do not have a boyfriend, No I have not had a boyfriend, No I do not plan to get a boyfriend, Stop worrying about me._

_All my love,_

_Rose_

As she made a mental note to take the letter up to the owlery the next morning, Rose did wonder if she had just lied to her father. He was of the habit of constantly enquiring about the boys (or lack thereof) in her life, just like a typical father. So the bit she'd added for him had become a routine. Had it been a lie this time? She didn't have a boyfriend, and she didn't think she was planning to have one anytime soon. Despite her constant reassurances, she fell asleep that night dreaming of icy blue eyes that somehow managed to smolder.

She spent the next day with her cousin Albus, hoping he would set her mind at ease. Unfortunately, he only seemed to confuse her more.

They were sitting in the library, working on some miscellaneous assignments and catching up on each others lives, realizing it had been much too long since they'd hung out.

"How's the team this year?" Rose asked, purely out of the kindness of her heart, she truly couldn't have cared less about quidditch, but it was all Al ever talked about and she could tell he was dying to talk about the new team line up.

Albus grinned, thankful for the topic to finally be broached, "Fantastic. Really looking good, I'm one of the youngest on the team though. No 2nd years survived tryouts. Madison made keeper again, apparently that's the position her dad played, Dad said he played with a Wood when he was here as well, she's the only other 3rd year on the team, bloody brilliant she is," he flushed a bit, but then got back on track, not even a cute girl could distract Albus from Quidditch Talk, "James is playing at chaser of course, I'm a chaser as well , and the team captain Felix Lynn 7th year of course. Our seeker's a 7th year too, Cameron Clayworth. I'd like to try out for seeker but I'll have to wait till next year, Clayworth is good and it's his last year, Lynn won't boot him off the team. Not that I blame him, he's a bloody good seeker. Fred's a beater again, so is George Jordan, the 5th year prefect. It's really not a bad line up, we've got a real shot at the cup."

Rose nodded noncommittally, commenting on the only part of that she'd actually followed, "So I take it you've finally realized how much you fancy Wood?"

Albus spluttered a bit and came back with, "Er- well, I mean, let's not talk about that. That's not very interesting. What is interesting is Scorpius Malfoy being completely taken with you and you crushing his heart."

Rose snorted, "That's rich Al, a Malfoy with a heart."

Albus reached over and shut Roses book, forcing her to look at him, "I'm not kidding Rose, Malfoy's a decent bloke, we've got a few classes together and he's pretty down to earth when you get to know him. His reputation is inherited, not earned."

Rose just grimaced, "He could be a bloody saint for all I care, I don't have to fancy every decent guy who fancies me, that's not a very good argument."

Albus sighed, "I'm smart enough to know that an argument with a Ravenclaw is an argument lost, so I'm not going to argue. But you should know that he asks about you, constantly. Nothing crass either. He wants to know your favorite color, what sort of music you listen to, what makes you laugh. He seems to genuinely want to know you."

Rose tossed her books in her bag, "I'm not going to sit her and listen to you try to sell me the idea of dating Scorpius Malfoy, I don't care if he's your mate or not."

Albus sighed again, something he often did when dealing with his cousins, "Sit down Rose, I'm not trying to sell you anything. I just thought maybe you could stop trashing the bloke every time he speaks to you. A 'no thank you' does just as well and doesn't leave him emotionally traumatized."

Rose scoffed internally at the idea of Malfoy having emotions to traumatize, but sat down nevertheless, pulling her books back on to the table.

Albus grinned, but Rose just frowned, "Don't get too excited Al, we still haven't talked about you and Madison."

Albus stuttered again, packing his books away quickly, "Oh I'm sorry Rose I really have to go, quidditch practice and what not, we'll talk later!"

He rushed off quickly leaving Rose sitting alone shaking her head, "Bloody wimp."

* * *

It was later that week as Rose made her way down to the Great Hall. The girls in her dorm had acted particularly peculiarly that morning. Elizabeth had insisted on helping Rose tame her normally unruly hair, and Bailey Randle had lent her a bit of concealer to help with her ghastly freckles. She was being accompanied to the Great Hall by her other two dorm mates, Isabelle Hemsley and Kenna Bexley, both very sweet girls who had strangely refused to let Rose brave the halls alone for whatever reason.

Isabelle was chattering on nervously, toying with the ends of her dark curly hair, "And of course there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, I'm quite thrilled about that, though I'm sure everyone is. I should probably work on that Defense essay, but I suppose I'll have Sunday for that now won't I?"

Kenna quickly jumped in, cutting Rose off before she could even begin to ask for the hundredth time why she wasn't being allowed to make the trip alone, "Oh yes, I'm actually nearly done with the Defense essay, quite simple really. I wouldn't mind if you took a look at it," she cut off suddenly as they reached the doors of the Great Hall, "-er well, goodbye then Rose, this is where you were headed right?"

Then they were gone, rushing off into the Great Hall, leaving Rose in the hallway to enter on her own. Rose shook her head, confused by their curious behavior. She walked through the doors and into the Great Hall, which was primarily full as it was about a half an hour before the first lesson of the day and the majority of the school was eating breakfast. The first thing Rose noticed was that her friends had not headed directly to the Ravenclaw table, but were instead standing near the Slytherins. Before Rose could really ponder this she was cut off by Scorpius Malfoy stepping into her path, his blue eyes gleaming. Rose felt herself blush involuntarily recalling how many times those eyes had appeared in her dreams.

"Rose, could I have a word?"

Rose stifled the urge to roll her eyes, remembering her sort-of promise to Albus to be a bit kinder, and settled on a nod.

Scorpius looked a bit nervous, but the fact that she hadn't insulted him yet seemed to encourage him and he continued, "I want to ask you something, I want to ask you something here in front of all these people because I want you to know that I value you more than my reputation, turn me down and insult me if that's what you want to do, I'm okay with everyone seeing that, everyone hearing how pompous I am, because I could care less about my image as long as I know I've given everything I have to trying to get you to stop hating me."

Rose sighed, "You're doing it again Malfoy, pretty words, all talk."

Scorpius grinned a bit at that, and raised his voice so that the whole hall could hear, "Rose Weasley, it would mean the absolute world to me if you would agree to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend on a totally platonic, non-romantic, friendly outing."

Rose looked around self-consciously, in typical Hogwarts fashion every pair of eyes were on her. Her cousin Louis was at the Ravenclaw table, sitting near her dorm mates open mouthed. The Gryffindor table was full of family members, all gaping at her, except for Albus who was grinning widely.

She looked back at Scorpius, her eyes narrowing, "Strictly platonic?"

He shook his head vigorously, "Yes, of course."

"And afterwards," she wagered, "you'll leave me alone?"

He shrugged, "If that's what you want."

She shook her head slowly muttering, "That's all I want," before loudly responding, "Oh all right Malfoy."

He bowed then, rather goofily, and grinning responded, "Thank you Miss Weasley, I'll see you Saturday for our platonic outing."

Rose simply walked off, taking her seat at the Ravenclaw table. The whole room was staring at her as she began to load food on to her plate.

"What?" she demanded loudly, and suddenly the whole room averted their eyes and began chatting awkwardly about anything other than Weasley and Malfoy.

* * *

Rose received an owl the next morning at breakfast, she recognized Lenora immediately as she swooped into the Great Hall, landing directly on top of Rose's eggs. Rose untied the note from her leg, offered her a small treat, and the owl was on her way. The letter, was from her Mother, and unfortunately she had already received wind of the prior days occurrences, probably from Hugo.

"Figures," Rose muttered, "The one bloody time he writes home."

_Dear Rose,_

_Your father and I are so proud of you achieving top of your class. Make sure you tell Neville we say hello (and ask him when he's going to drop by again, we sure do miss seeing him, your father was just saying the other day that we should pay the Three Broomsticks a visit just to see if he happened to be home)._

_As for Hugo thank you for looking after him, you are a lovely sister and we are quite thankful that you're there, though be a bit easier on him, he's trying you know._

_As for the boyfriends, your father and I do hear things from Hogwarts you know, we aren't as out of touch as you would like to think. If Scorpius Malfoy insists on pursuing you against your wishes perhaps you should seek help from Neville or Filius (Flitwick is your head of house you know, and he truly does have your best interest at heart). However, from what I hear this boy has made quite the effort and you have been a bit rude to him. While I never condone giving in to any old boy, I also don't like the thought of my daughter treating anyone else with anything other than the utmost respect._

_Make us proud._

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

**_Be smart Rosie, he's a Malfoy. I know my daughter has better taste than that._**

Her father's addition at the end made her laugh a bit, Dad would never change, despite how forward thinking her Mother tried to make him be. She knew most of her family harbored little resentment for the Malfoy's any longer. Albus had even showed her a letter from his father commending him on befriending Scorpius and "overcoming the prejudices of the past". Rose grinned, the day she heard anything like that from her Father would be the day hell froze over.

Louis leaned across the table, "Uncle Ron losing his mind over a Malfoy fancying his little Rosie?"

Rose grinned, "Oh how right your are Louis, really uncanny, I would accuse you of reading over my shoulder if I didn't already know that my father is just that predictable."

Grinning back, "Really though Rose, I think it's great, Scorpius is a good guy. I mean, Albus seems to get on with him well enough, if Harry Potter's son can get on with Draco Malfoy's son, there's no reason why you can't snog him."

Rose blushed, "No one's snogging Malfoy unless Al wants to volunteer his own services. Our Hogsmeade trip is platonic."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Right, for now."

Rose decided not to dignify that response and instead busied herself with finishing her breakfast as peacefully as possible.

* * *

Saturday came too quickly, or not quickly enough, Rose still wasn't sure which feeling was more prominent. She fixed her hair, and then promptly messed it up again, reminding herself that she would not be wasting time fixing her hair for any other platonic friend; and then she fixed it again. She had to have changed her outfit at least six times, consistently thanking Merlin that her dorm mates had left for breakfast before she began the process. Finally she through her robes over her outfit, realizing all her antagonizing was useless anyway, and made her way out of the common room.

Scorpius met her on the grounds, grinning widely as he saw her, "I was worried you might have backed out on me."

She shrugged, "I don't bail on my promises."

He ignored the venom in her voice and escorted her to Hogsmeade happily. He offered to pay for her butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks but she shook her head obstinately, "This is platonic remember? My platonic friends don't pay for my drinks."

"Fair enough," he conceded, pocketing the rest of his coins and grinning at her, "So, my platonic friend Rose Weasley, how has your week been?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh bloody awful, I've had some git following me around for months now trying to get me to date him."

She smiled at the end, trying to soften the blow, he did really seem to be trying to be kind, and she could still remember her mothers letter "make us proud." She was pretty sure her mother wouldn't be proud of her being a massive bitch.

"Maybe," he offered, still smiling, "Liking you has transformed him into a git. Maybe he used to be a completely normal boy and then one day you walked into his life and got his head all muddled up and now he can't help but act like an idiot because he hasn't thought straight since the day he laid eyes on you."

"Maybe," Rose countered, "I like my men a bit stronger than that."

He laughed, "Oh Rose, there isn't a man on this planet strong enough to resist you. I promise that."

Rose flushed and hurried to change the subject, "Alright my platonic friend, how has your week been? Heard from your parents lately? Failed any tests?"

She hoped the conversation wouldn't return to her, and luckily she seemed to have distracted him a bit.

"Oh my parent's don't write often," his smile faltered a bit, "my mother tries to, but they're quite busy you know," he gestured vaguely, "being Malfoys."

Rose felt herself soften, forgetting her pretenses, "That's horrible, I hear from my parents weekly! Sure it's obnoxious, but I can't believe not hearing from them."

He shrugged, "It's not a big deal, we aren't exactly close knit. Dad has his own issues, you know 'to be or not to be'," he grinned a bit, "a supremacist prat that is."

Rose felt herself giggle at the joke despite herself, and Scorpius continued to talk, "And Mum's really into the socialite scene. So many cocktail parties to plan and so little time."

She pressed forward, "But don't you have any close family? Cousins… or anything?"

He shrugged, "Nah, I mean, the Malfoy family is a branch of the Black family, so technically yes, I have tons of family, but we aren't particularly close. Everyone's too busy either working on turning their back on the old ways, or rekindling their beliefs. Either way they don't make very good company."

Rose thought about her family, massive, loud, cranky, obnoxious, far too involved in her life, but also loving, and fun, and always there if she needed them, "I really can't imagine that," she confided, "not having a close-knit family. I'm a Weasley though, so, I suppose that explains it."

He laughed, "I love your family. Albus talks about it all the time, you guys are really lucky to have each other."

"It's odd that you and Al get along so well." Rose mentioned, taking a sip of her butterbeer, having almost forgotten it was there.

"Why's that?" Scorpius asked, watching her intently.

She shrugged, placing the glass gently back on the table, "I thought it was sort of obvious, I mean… the son of Harry Potter and the son of Draco Malfoy being besties? Not exactly something anyone would have predicted considering that when your father's were your ages they absolutely abhorred each other."

Scorpius shrugged lightly, "I mean besties seems a bit far, I barely know the boy, we only shared that one passionate night, I think this relationship is moving too quickly."

He grinned widely and wiggled his eyebrows and Rose surprised herself by bursting out laughing, "Very funny Malfoy, I was trying to make a serious point."

His smile softened a bit, "And I was trying to make you laugh."

She looked back, a smile still playing on her lips, "Well it worked, congratulations. Write that down for future reference: 'Babes love it when you joke about being homosexually involved with their cousins.'"

He shrugged it off, "I don't need to write it down, call me crazy but I don't plan to pursue any other babes. If you fancy me I'm set, and if you don't I'm not going to bounce back anytime soon."

He mumbled something that sounded to Rose like "if ever", but she brushed it off, that was too melodramatic, even for a Malfoy.

They spent the rest of the day in the Three Broomsticks, effectively losing track of the day and having to run back to keep from being considered missing.

Safely back inside Hogwarts, Scorpius offered to walk Rose back to her common room. She obliged stating, "That sounds like a perfectly platonic request."

They laughed as they walked, Scorpius impersonating various Hogwarts professors, even waddling around on his knee's as Flitwick. Rose giggled and slapped him on the shoulder, "Stand up Malfoy, Flitwicks a good professor."

He obliged, grinning back, "Of course he is, that doesn't mean my impersonations are any less humorous."

"I'll give you that one," Rose conceded, noticing then that they were less than a foot from the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, "thanks for walking me."

He leaned in closer to her, his icy blue eyes doing that illogical smoldering once again, his white blonde hair falling haphazardly around his head, his lips… well his lips were closer to Rose than they ever had been. Suddenly Rose wanted them to be closer. But before she could close the distance between them he pulled away, reverting his gaze to his feet and mumbled, "Platonic. I promised you platonic."

Surprising even herself Rose said, "Screw platonic" and threw herself into his arms, her lips meeting his in a burst of electric energy. And in that moment Rose was not a Weasley, she was not a Ravenclaw, she was not a future-prefect, she was not anything more than a girl who wanted to do things to a boy, things that could not be done in a public hall. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer into the kiss. One hand trailed slowly up her waist, over her shoulder, paused on her neck, and then cupped her face passionately. Their lips moved frantically and Rose couldn't remember why she'd been so against this in the first place. Eventually, to Rose's dissatisfaction, the kiss had to end, she wasn't sure who broke it, possibly they both remembered the necessity of oxygen simultaneously. All she knew was that the kiss ended and they were left standing in a hallway, breathless, their faces less than 3 inches apart.

"Rose Weasley," Scorpius managed finally, his voice a bit throaty, "You are absolutely fantastic and I would love it if you would do me the pleasure of letting me do that again, soon, appropriately. Would you please agree to be my girlfriend?"

Girlfriend. The word sounded odd to Rose's ears, hadn't she just been cursing his existence mere hours ago? The logic seemed to avoid her though as her mind was flooded with images of his eyes and his lips and… there went her train of thought, eventually she managed to think around her hormones to find an answer. A simple, breathy, "Of course."

And then they were kissing again.

* * *

**Still a work in progress!**

**I hope you're all enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Please Review! I love feedback!**


	3. James and a bit of Everything

**Descended from Greatness**

_**Disclaimer: **It's all __Rowling's_

* * *

The wind was rushing against his face and he gripped the quaffle tighter, afraid the heavy winds would be more likely to knock it from his grasp than an actual bludger. He weaved and dodged, flying up towards the goal, faking the keeper to the left and scoring in the far right ring. He grinned, feeling quite accomplished only to hear his captain critiquing him as soon as he touched down.

"Good run Potter," the captain, 7th year Felix Lynn, shot the second Potter an apologetic glance and started again, "good run _James, _but if the weather keeps up we'll be playing in conditions ten times worse plus you'll have a team of Slytherins trying to push you off your broom."

James nodded in understanding, "Want to run it again?"

He saw the rest of the team frown at his question, and his brother shared a frustrated glance with the keeper, but Flynn checked his watch, "Oh I'd love to… ah well we are out of time for today, Slytherin will be here any moment they do have the pitch for the evening. Back to the locker rooms team, great effort today!"

James caught Albus on the way into the lockeroom, wrestling him into a headlock, "I saw you and Wood, does my baby bro fancy himself a lady?"

Albus squirmed and eventually fought his way out of his grasp, "Come off it James."

He simply grinned, there were many things that James loved, pulling pranks, playing quidditch, making a girl smile, and messing with his little brother. The latter was possibly the most enjoyable, as Al was prone to turning bright red and spluttering if you really touched a nerve. Unfortunately for James, Albus was also quick when he wanted to, and he had changed and fled the lockeroom before James had even fully removed his robes. When he finally emerged he found his cousin Fred and his fellow beater and close friend George Jordan waiting for him.

"Oi, lets go Potter your hair looks fine!" George joked, feigning impatience.

"Come off it George, you don't have anywhere to be, _I'm _the highlight of your day." James joked back, falling in step with the two boys as they walked toward the castle.

"Yeah George," Fred started, "You don't have much room to talk, not like we've been able to do any proper pranking since you and Molly Molly Two Shoes became perfect prefects."

George shook his head, his long dark curls bouncing as he laughed, "You boys could pull a prank regardless of the prefects, I think you've just gone soft."

James clutched his chest in faux shock, "That really hurts Jordan, a real low blow that one was."

The three boys continued on like this, joking and laughing as they made there way to the Gryffindor common room, which was essentially deserted save for Molly Weasley, who was splayed across one of the couches, her orange hair laying haphazardly across her face, dead asleep.

"Speaking of pranks…" Fred whispered, waggling his eyebrows in Molly's direction.

George spoke up, "Come off it Fred, you aren't going to prank your own cousin, even you aren't that big of a prat."

James grinned, "Oh now who's becoming soft? I think it's ickle prefect Georgie."

George simply shook his head and then, before the other two could stop him, loudly called, "Wake up Molls!"

On the couch Molly Weasley stirred, pulling herself into a sitting position, struggling to tame her hair. Both James and Fred turned to George aghast, "Not cool mate, not cool."

Molly's eyes narrowed, "You two weren't going to prank me were you?"

The boys were suddenly less brave, Fred attempted to backtrack, "Oh you know us Molls, we were just playing at it, we wouldn't have really pranked you."

She moved her eyes to Georges, "They were going to prank me weren't they."

George shrugged noncommittally, clearly not sure where his alliances were supposed to be. Molly muttered something along the lines of "bloody wankers" and then groaned loudly, "The last thing I need is three toddlers to look after. OWL's are killing me already, I don't know how George here isn't drowning in work."

He winked at her playfully, "That love, is all part of my charming allure," he waved his hands mysteriously, "How _does _he do it?"

James groaned, "Yeah, yeah, you're a regular muggle magician, stop flirting with my cousin before I hit you."

James had expected a witty retort, at least from George, but definitely from Molly who was known school wide for her fiery temper and witty repertoire. However both went silent, blushing furiously, and successfully making James feel uncomfortable. He gazed quickly around the room, locking eyes briefly with Fred who looked just as uncomfortable.

"Well all right then!" Fred stated loudly, causing the small party gathered in the room to jump, "I'm headed to bed, coming James?"

James agreed, and for once, both George and Molly let a fantastic opportunity to make an innuendo, slip right through their fingers.

* * *

James had to have read the letter from home at least six times at this point, it was from his father, something immediately apparent by the sloppy handwriting that was so similar to James' own.

_James,_

_I have been requested to give a guest lecture this Friday in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was considering arriving a day early and spending some time with you, Albus, and Lily. Then maybe staying through Saturday to watch your Quidditch match (versus Slytherin, so many memories, Go Gryffindor!). Mum might come Saturday as well if you'd like. I wanted to surprise you but she insisted I write ahead and give you a chance to say no. 4th year is tough and if you have too much work for dear old Dad to distract you I understand._

_Write back soon kiddo._

_Love, Dad_

James felt himself smile, he knew he was a teenager and as such should hate his parents, and he wouldn't pretend they didn't occasionally make him absolutely mental, but being away at school the majority of the year made him appreciate them more, and he was particularly thrilled to have them see him play quidditch in a real match. Hastily he penned a response.

**_Dad,_**

**_Can't wait to see you. I'm definitely not too busy (not sure I'll be able to say the same thing next year at this time… Molly's one essay away from a mental break). Al & Lily want to send their regards as well._**

**_Love, James_**

_Hey Dad! I'm so excited you're coming! Can you ask Mum to bring my red sweater? It's going to be chilly this weekend and I wanted to wear it to the game but I forgot to pack it. Thanks! –Lots of love, Lily_

**See you soon Dad, bring some of Mum's pies – Albus**

* * *

James woke up on Thursday morning to a loud pounding on the door of his dorm, a deep voice called out authoritatively, "Open up Mr. Potter."

The other boys in the dorm slowly shook of the remnants of their sleep, glaring at James.

"Blimey Potter!" Grady Dunbar, a bigger sandy haired bloke, cursed, "What have you done this time."

Fred met his eye and James shrugged, "Nothing, I haven't done anything."

"You should probably open it." Colin Creevey whispered, looking positively terrified. James knew the Creeveys fairly well from his father, he knew Colin's uncle and namesake had given his life at the same battle where James' father had defeated Voldemort. It gave James a different sort of respect for Colin, and he nodded, "Yeah, no sense in putting them off."

James opened the door feeling a pit of worry in his stomach, but he really hadn't done anything, how could he with his cousin and one of his best mates as prefects? The door swung open to reveal what appeared to be an older James, wearing glasses with bright green eyes dancing with humor.

"Dad! How'd you even get in here?" The pit of nerves in his stomach unclenched as he saw his dad laughing, and he frowned a bit, "Not funny Dad, not funny at all."

Harry chuckled, pulling his eldest into a one armed hug, "Be a sport James, Neville gave me the password, I couldn't resist," he stepped into the dormitory then, waving kindly at the room full of half awake boys, "Morning boys! sorry to disturb your rest! Just passing through!" He caught sight of Fred and smiled, "Fred! Ginny and your Mum just had a butterbeer yesterday, I'll be sure to pass on the message you're alive, apparently it's been awhile since your last owl?"

Fred blushed a bit, "Er, yeah, been busy, I'll write her today, swear, thanks Uncle Harry."

Harry noticed Colin Creevey moving to sit on the edge of his bed and grinned, "Colin! Looking great, tell your Dad I said hello, we have to get together for dinner sometime soon, send an owl we'll make plans."

Colin nodded and swallowed, "Will do, thanks Mr. Potter."

"Alright boys, have a good day, sorry again, didn't mean to disturb you."

He pulled James from the room and into the hall grinning, James was on the verge of a scowl, "Come on Dad, was that all really necessary."

Harry smiled wider, "You tell me, we've got to get your brother next."

Twenty minutes later the Potter family was standing in the family room, fully dressed, and relatively wide awake. Lily was positively beaming, but she had always been a Daddy's girl. On Harry's suggestion the four of them took a short walk of the grounds before the kids had to head to class.

"So how are classes?" Harry asked James as they walked.

James shrugged, "The usual, I'm awful at potions, I don't know how Lily's acing it. Transfiguration is manageable, I don't know if I'll be able to manage it up to NEWT level, but I'm holding my own currently. Defense is," he grinned knowingly at his Dad, "easy as pie. Neville makes herbology bearable thankfully, charms is a blast," he paused to stretch, "really, if I wasn't force to take History of Magic or Astronomy, I'd be set."

Harry grinned, then looked to his second son, "What about you Albus, classes good?"

Al grinned cheekily, "Oh about the same as James, except I can actually brew a potion without poisoning the class."

Lily giggled, "Really James I feel like you're the only one who got Dad's horrible potions abilities."

"Oi!" Harry responded, grabbing his eldest by the shoulders, "You don't listen to these bullies James, I've done alright for myself, being rubbish at potions only occasionally holds me back."

He shook his head at his fathers joking, "Gee thanks Dad."

Harry sighed, "Alright, responsible parenting time, you're going to be late if I keep you any longer. Where are you headed?"

The greenhouses were closest so the whole family walked with James to Herbology where Harry delayed class a bit by chatting with Neville, something that endeared Mr. Potter to the entire class. The he was gone, escorting Albus to potions and accompanying Lily to Defense to give his first Guest Lecture of the visit. Neville clapped his hands together loudly as soon as Harry left, back to being Professor Longbottom, "Alright back on track, lets talk about bubotuber puss!"

James attempted to stifle a groan, he did like Professor Longbottom, and he didn't even mind the class, but there was nothing exciting about bubotuber puss, no matter how you spun it. Having entered late, James found himself not in a group with Fred, but with Leslie Cooper a familiar Gryffindor, and Miles Edgecombe, a Ravenclaw he only knew from the Quidditch pitch. Miles was a chaser like him, tall and lean, built somewhere in between the body type for a seeker and a beater, as a chaser should be. He had light brown hair, and despite James consistently considering him competition, he did seem like a decent enough bloke.

Leslie, stifling a gag at the sight of the bubotuber puss, attempted to power through by making conversation, "So James excited for the game Saturday?"

James nodded, noticing for what may have been the first time that Leslie Cooper was a very nice girl, and tough. Most of the girls in the class were sitting as far away from the puss is possible, pouting their lips and begging the boys to do it for them. Leslie Cooper was sitting right next to him, face less than a foot from the puss, powering through her disgust and making small talk of all things. She had long reddish hair, a strange shade that fell somewhere between rust and bronze, a wide smile, and kind green eyes that were staring at him, still waiting for a response, he started, "Oh yeah, thrilled."

She smiled at him, "Must be nice that your Dad could be here to see you play."  
James nodded, forcing himself to respond and stop getting distracted, "Yeah, I'm pretty thrilled, Albus is a nervous wreck though, poor kid."

Miles Edgecombe butt in for the first time, "What's he got to be worried about, I've seen you both play, he's pretty brilliant."

James shrugged, "He's always been more of a seeker, built for it you know? It's what he grew up playing, and now with Clayworth finishing out his 7th year Al is playing chaser, he just doesn't feel as confident in that position."

Leslie laughed, "If it's a confidence boost he needs I can talk to Madison Wood for him."

James grinned, he liked Leslie, she was fun, "Yeah, the poor kids only been making eyes at her for months."

Miles shook his head, "Honestly, you Potters do realize you don't need to be shy with the girls don't you? I mean, you're Potters, who'd say no?"

James was about to respond with a joke when Leslie cut him off, "Maybe," she countered, with a small smile, "James and Albus don't want to abuse their last name."

All former plans of joking left his mind, and he spoke without thinking, "Just maybe," he caught Leslie's eye and smiled, "James and Albus know that a worthwhile girl will want them for more than their last name."

"Possibly," Leslie played along, "a worthwhile girl likes the idea of being courted."

Miles snorted, "Alright message received, I was just saying if the boy needed a good snogging to up his confidence it's not like there's a lack of willing volunteers."

The moment shattered James and Leslie laughed with him, and then redirected their attention on the much less appealing bubotuber puss.

It was a double herbology lesson, and it was made even longer by the fact that they were working with one of the most disgusting substances they'd ever been introduced to, but eventually it ended, and James found that working with Leslie made it almost enjoyable. They were washing off in the back of the greenhouse, talking about a potions essay they both had to finish over the weekend, and Leslie was fretting that it would cause her to miss out on the game.

"How about this," James offered, "come to the game, and cheer me on," he grinned winningly, "and we'll work on it together on Sunday, we won't sleep until it's finished. But there is no excuse to miss the biggest quidditch game of the year."

Leslie conceded with a smile, "Thanks James, I'll see you there."

James left the greenhouse in a bit of daze, which quickly evaporated when he ran into his father and siblings.

"We thought the Devil's Snare had you," Harry joked, and then motioned for James to join them, "we're headed to lunch."

The walk to lunch was filled with Lily chattering on about how Lorena Goyle and Annika Crabbe had said something rude to her in Defense today, and Dad had overheard and stupefied both of them, claiming it was a "live action demonstration". James couldn't help but chuckle, it was no wonder he often felt the urge to push boundaries and pull pranks, his father walked around his alma mater stupefying first years for insulting his baby girl.

At the Great Hall Harry ate with the Professors, and James watched as Hagrid teared up during their chat. James shook his head, good old sentimental Hagrid. He noticed Leslie Cooper sitting a few people down from where he would have normally joined Fred, Molly and George, and taking a deep breath to steady himself, he walked past the seat they'd saved him and walked straight up to Leslie Cooper, "Excuse me but is this seat taken?"

Leslie glanced up, then grinned upon recognizing him, "No, sit, long time no see."

James found himself smiling in spite of himself, he couldn't even fake a frown in her presence, "Too long," he added, "You've grown almost a foot since we last spoke."

They went on joking for a bit, James consistently ignoring the odd looks he was getting from Fred, George and Molly. Until eventually Leslie sighed, gesturing to the already half empty Great Hall, and to Mr. Potter who was already walking toward the Gryffindor table to collect his children, "Time for potions."

James grimaced, "I'm rubbish at potions."

She laughed and the sound made James blush, "Oh I know, I've seen you muck up potions that a first year could complete in their sleep."

James shook his head, "It's not very nice to make fun of the disabled Leslie."

She smiled good-naturedly, "Well you seem very handi-capable to me, I think you'll be fine."

Harry approached the two 4th years then, smiling, "Aren't you two going to be late for class."

Leslie blushed deeply and stood up quickly, grabbing her book bag, but James reached out and grabber her elbow to keep her beside him, not really sure what possessed him to do that he looked at her and then back to his father, "Uh Dad, this is my friend Leslie Cooper, Leslie this is my Dad," James sort of waved his hand vaguely in the direction of his father, trying to downplay it, "Harry Potter."

To Leslie's credit she managed meeting the savior of the wizarding world quite well, "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter, sorry for holding James up."

Harry smiled, noting the blush on his sons face, "Not a problem at all," he faced James, "Al had to run off, he's got herbology out in the greenhouses, and Lily can't be late for Binns' class, where are you two headed?"

"Potions." They answered simultaneously and Leslie giggled.

Harry ignored the moment and grinned, "Perfect, I'll walk with you, I needed to speak to Slughorn today anyway."

When they reached the potions classroom James and Leslie quickly took the first seats they saw, narrowly avoiding Slughorn's irritation at their tardiness by Harry's presence. James tried to block out their conversation, attempting to create as much noise as possible while pulling out his books, still he managed to catch snatches, "best student since your mother… Albus is managing of course… it is early but I say that daughter of yours has real talent… James is a good student… doesn't have the talent for it… not for lack of trying… there's bound to be one… better suited for something else I'm sure…"

It wasn't that James was upset by the fact that he was rubbish at potions, he was fine with that, he would just rather not have to hear about it in depth in front of a class of his peers, one of which who was a very pretty girl that he would have liked to be impressing. Luckily for James, Leslie Cooper was not just some pretty girl.

She leaned over, smiling sweetly, "If you want, I can help you, I'm pretty good with potions."

Doing his best to swallow his pride, he agreed. Smiling she opened her book and pointed at the title, "We're doing a forgetfulness potion today. It's relatively straight forward but your timing has to be perfect," she gave him a stern look, "if you get distracted chatting it will go bad."

James smiled sheepishly, "Distracted? Me? Never!"

She simply shook her head endearingly, pulling ingredients from her set, mumbling their names as she sorted them, "Mistletoe berries… there's the Standard Ingredient… now where is the, oh right here, Valerian Sprigs," she looked up at James then, "Could you go fetch the Lethe River Water from Slughorn's cabinet? It's the only thing I don't have."

James conceded, reminding her that he was doing so because he was a gentlemen and not because he responded well to the command "fetch". Earning him a giggle and a "good boy".

He returned with the Lethe River Water to find Leslie had everything prepared, noticing him she smiled distractedly, "Perfect, add two drops to the cauldron," she made direct eye contact and slowed down a bit, "two drops Potter, don't muck this up."

"So little faith," he muttered, carefully tipping the vial and allowing two drops exactly to fall into the cauldron. He breathed a small sigh of relief, all kidding aside he would have been horrified if he'd managed to ruin the first step. He watched as Leslie grabbed her wand, and muttered "incendio" lighting a small but persistent fire beneath the cauldron, in her other hand she held a stopwatch, an oddly muggle possession, but she was using it to time the heating. At 20 seconds she extinguished the flames, and looked pointedly at James who was standing their uselessly, then grabbed the Valerian Sprigs and dropped two of them into the cauldron, shaking her head, "You do have to help Potter," she handed him the spoon, "stir it three times, clockwise, only three times, don't pause in between, don't rush, but don't do it slowly."

James took the spoon and laughed sarcastically, "Oh is that all then."

He managed it though, three well paced not too fast not too slow clockwise stirs. He could tell he'd managed to keep from killing it by Leslies satisfied grin as she raised her wand, flicked it over the potion and it began to brew.

She hit a button on her muggle watch before addressing James, "Six minutes."

James gave her a large grin, "That's all the time in the world, plenty of time to get to know each other. What were you like as a child?"

Leslie just shook her head, "No that's six minutes to prepare for the next section of the potion," she began measuring out Standard Ingredient, adding two measures to the mortar, "Add four Mistletoe Berries to the mortar as well" she directed to James, then stopping as she saw him move toward the cauldron, "the bloody mortar James not the cauldron. You're not rubbish at potions you're rubbish at listening to directions."

She gestured with her head, as her hands were still full of the Standard Ingredient, toward the mortar, which James then sheepishly deposited the four Mistletoe Berries. He watched as Leslie firmly crushed them into a fine powder with the pestle, and he grinned, "Anger issues Cooper?"

She laughed, "Don't flatter yourself Potter."

As she finished crushing the powder she checked her watch, "Three more minutes," she saw the grin on James' face and frowned, "don't get too distracted, this timing needs to be perfect."

"Anyone ever tell you you're too serious Cooper?" James smiled endearingly.

Leslie just shook her head grinning, "The fact that I'm acing potions and you're barely treading water begs to differ, perhaps you're not serious enough."

He scoffed, "Who wants to be serious? Gah!"

She shrugged, "I've found it to be quite rewarding."

James grinned, a glint in his dark eyes, "Something tells me that you're not as serious as you put on Leslie Cooper," he leaned in closer, "I think you might actually be quite fun if you tried."

Her watch beeped and she jerked into motion, taking two pinches of the powder from the mortar and dropping them quickly into the cauldron and began to stir. She stirred counterclockwise and James watched closely as she counted out five precise turns around the cauldron, finally ceasing to wave her wand. A deep purple steam rose from the cauldron, attracting Slughorn's attention and he bustled over, grinning widely.

"Mrs. Cooper well done! Well done indeed! You too Mr. Potter, it seems a well meaning partner is all you needed to wake up those latent potion genes, you'll be alright yet Potter."

Slughorn continued to rave as he moved on to the next cauldron and Leslie smirked at James, "Well Potter, looks like you're in my debt."

James grinned feeling a bit cheesy, and bowed awkwardly, "No where I'd rather be."

* * *

Fred found him in their dormitories before dinner, and simply stared at him with his eyebrows raised until James acknowledged him.

"Yes Fred?" James finally sighed.

"Oh," Fred feigned shock, "Are you speaking to me? The red hair might have confused you, I'm not Leslie Cooper, but she's probably in the common room if you want me to check."

James tossed a pillow at his cousin who dodged it in a fit of laughter as James rolled his eyes, "Com e off it Weasley."

Fred threw the pillow back and grinned, "Spill Potter, what's this Cooper girl got that I don't? Have I gotten boring?"

James shook his head at his cousin's goofy antics, "We're just friends Fred, I can hang out with people I don't share blood with you know?"

His cousin grinned cheekily, "Alright Potter, no need to get so sarcastic. Just thought you'd finally gotten around to making a move on a girl."

James decided to ignore Fred, and made this point by redirecting his attention to the potions book on his lap. If he was going to work with Leslie on the essay this weekend he wanted to actually provide help, not just be dead weight. He was in the middle of a paragraph regarding the Swelling Solutions only viable antidote, the Deflating Draught, when there was a knock on the door. Fred stared at James, clearly not wanting to get up and answer it himself, but eventually giving in when James refused to make eye contact. Begrudgingly Fred pulled himself from his bed and opened the door to reveal Molly and George, both smiling expectantly at Fred.

"So…" Molly started, "Did Potter spill the secrets of his torrid love affair yet?"

George accented this by wiggling his eyebrows and winking in James' general direction, thus causing James to realize that he wasn't going to get any more studying done tonight. He shut the large book and sat upright sighing.

"You lot really are ridiculous, you know that?"

Molly plopped down on the edge of his bed, taking a moment to raise her eyebrow at the potions book still sitting beside James, before continuing on, "We're happy for you mate, I like Leslie, she's sweet, you deserve a sweet girl."

James groaned, "I spend one day with a girl and you're drafting our wedding invitations. Can you just let me have a friend? Is that too much to ask for?"

All three shook their heads, realizing that they were fighting a losing battle, and George changed the subject, "So the Quidditch game Saturday, reckon we're ready?"

Molly groaned excessively, tossing herself backwards on James' bed, "It's always Quidditch with you boys."

The three boys nodded vigorously, unabashed, causing Molly to make her way back out to the common room, mumbling something about "ruddy idiots".

James, quite keen on this change of topic, continued to push forward, "The way I see it there are really only three players we need to watch," he paused to make sure Fred and George were listening before continuing, "their chasers are average, not a threat but not to be ignored, Malfoy's a fantastic seeker, but he plays clean and I think Clayworth will give him a run for his money, our main concern should lie with Khan, Sykes, and Flint."

Fred rubbed his left arm unconsciously, a game the previous year, Khan, a Slytherin beater and team captain, had broken his arm with a maliciously aimed bludger. Being a beater it wasn't often you got the bludger aimed at you, and it was rarely aimed at you from behind for no reason.

The boys talked nothing but Quidditch for the rest of the night, well truthfully for the rest of the week. Molly, who normally put up with most of the boys issues, took to ignoring them consistently, spending most of the week with the girls from her dormitory and her Ravenclaw cousin Louis. Often Leslie Cooper would join along, she didn't care how cute James Potter may be, Quidditch Talk 24/7 was not something that could be endured. Everyone was exceptionally relieved when Saturday finally made an appearance.

James jogged into to common room from his dormitory, already dressed in his Quidditch robes, too excited and nervous to wait. He stopped short noticing for the first time that he wasn't the only Gryffindor up early. Leslie Cooper was sitting in a chair by the fire, she wore a festive Gryffindor scarf and James couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked.

She noticed him then, and smiled warmly, "Morning Potter, excited for the game?"

There was a touch of sarcasm in her voice, as everyone who had been within earshot for the last week knew he was excited, and nervous.

James sat down in the chair beside her, he had at least an hour before he even needed to show up in the Great Hall for breakfast, he smiled back at her, "Yeah, excited, absolutely terrified, either or."

She laughed, her hair falling over her face, she brushed it back before responding, "Please, as if the famous James Potter is terrified of anything."

But James was terrified of many things. He was terrified of not living up to his father's name, he was terrified of letting down the entirety of the Gryffindor house, and for reasons he didn't truly understand himself, he was absolutely petrified of Leslie Cooper.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
